Destination dispatch
Destination dispatch is an optimization technique used for multi-elevator installations, which groups passengers for the same destinations into the same elevators, thereby reducing waiting and travel times when compared to a traditional approach where all passenger wishing to ascend or descend enter the same lift and then request their destination. Purpose of system Using destination dispatch, passengers request travel to a particular floor using a keypad, touch screen or proximity card room-key prior in the lobby and are immediately directed to an appropriate elevator shaft. In systems applying destination dispatch, passengers register their destination at an input device at the elevator landing. When the allocated car arrives, it knows where the passenger is going, and thus there is no need for the passenger to register a car call. Proponents of destination dispatch often make dramatic claims about the system's performance. In this way, travel time is reduced as the elevator makes fewer stops for individual passengers, and the computer distributes adjacent stops to different cars in the bank. Although travel time is reduced passenger waiting times may be longer as they will not necessarily be allocated the next car to depart. During the down peak period the benefit of destination control will be limited as passengers have a common destination. Inside the elevator there are no floor buttons to push, the buttons are in the locked panel, or the buttons are there but they cannot be pushed — except door open, door close and alarm buttons — they only indicate stopping floors. However, the buttons can be pushed if the destination dispatch control panel is only in some specified floors instead of all floors. History The idea of destination control was originally conceived by Leo Port from Sydney in 1961, but at that time elevator controllers were implemented in mechanical relays and were unable to optimise the performance of destination control allocations. The system was first pioneered by Schindler Elevator in 1996 as the Miconic 10. Manufacturers of such systems claim that average traveling time can be reduced by up to 30%. Mitsubishi Electric introduced its own system in 2002, called the "Destination Oriented Prediction System" (DOAS). This system is powered by AI-2200 artificial intelegent control.DOAS overview Benefit, limitation and solution Benefit It can improve accessibility, as a mobility-impaired passenger can move to his or her designated car in advance. Limitation However, performance enhancements cannot be generalized as the benefits and limitations of the system are dependent on many factors. One problem is that the system is subject to gaming. Sometimes, one person enters the destination for a large group of people going to the same floor. The dispatching algorithm is usually unable to completely cater for the variation, and latecomers may find the elevator they are assigned to is already full. Also, occasionally, one person may press the floor multiple times. This is common with up/down buttons when people believe this to be an effective way to hurry elevators. However, this will make the computer think multiple people are waiting and will allocate empty cars to serve this one person. Solution To prevent this problem, in one implementation of destination control, every user gets an RFID card to identify himself so the system knows every user call and can cancel the first call if the passenger decides to travel to another destination to prevent empty calls. The newest invention knows even where people are located and how many on which floor because of their identification, either for the purposes of evacuating the building or for security reasons. Notable products There have been many destination control system elevators produced by various elevator manufacturers, they are: *Compass (OTIS) *[Oriented Prediction SystemDestination Oriented Prediction System (Mitsubishi)]] *Destination Selection Control (ThyssenKrupp) *Elevator Group Supervisory Control System/FLEX-NX (Fujitec) *Destination Floor Reservation System or DFRS (Hitachi) *Miconic 10 (Schindler) *PORT (Schindler) *Polaris (Kone) *Destination Reservation Guidance System (Fujitec) Notable installations Kone Polaris *ANZ House, Adelaide, Australia *Kungsbron 2, Stockholm, Sweden Mitsubishi DOAS *Glouchester House, Hong Kong, China (2010) *UOB Plaza Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2010) Otis Compass *Westin St. Francis, San Fransisco, California, USA (service elevators) *Hilton Hotel London, United Kingdom *Swissotel Hotel Chicago, USA *Royal Centre, Vancouver, Canada *JPMorgan Chase Centre, Houston, Texas, USA Schindler Miconic 10 *Marriott Marquis Hotel Times Square, NYC, USA *Bank of America Plaza Ft. Lauderdale *J.W. Marriott Hotel, Washington D.C., USA (modded from Haughton) *AIA Tower, Hong Kong, China (1999) *Langham Place Office Tower, Hong Kong, China (2004) *Buildings in Taikoo Place, Hong Kong, China: **Lincoln House (1998) **Cambridge House (2003) **One Island East (2008) *Menara BCA, Jakarta, Indonesia (2007) *APL Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2009) Schindler PORT *Capital Bank Plaza, North Carolina, USA (2010) *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong, China (2011) *Hilton Ballpark East Tower Hotel, St. Louis, USA ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control *TBA References Category:Elevator systems Category:Building transportation system Category:Elevator